<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Pajamas by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653459">Puppy Pajamas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto invites Kiba to a sleep over at his house but Kiba declines and Naruto wants to know why so he sneaks in to find Kiba wearing some very interesting pajamas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Pajamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puppy Pajamas</p><p>Naruto invites Kiba to a sleep over at his house but Kiba declines and Naruto wants to know why so he sneaks in to find Kiba wearing some very interesting pajamas.</p><p>Naruto had been laying in bed unable to sleep why Kiba didn’t want to come to his sleepover. He pulled off his covers revealing his white shirt and boxers. Naruto slipped out of his room and snuck over to Kiba’s house. He slipped in through the window and notice Akamaru wasn’t in the room. Kiba was snoring softly the blankets pulled over his body.</p><p>Naruto walked over and started shaking Kiba awake. Kiba gasped and when he saw Naruto he blushed and held the blanket close. “Naruto what the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>“I want to know why you won’t come to my sleepover.” Naruto said leaning over Kiba’s body. Kiba could smell Naruto’s scent and it was only making things worse. Kiba held the blanket tighter over his body.</p><p>“I don’t have a reason so just get out.” Naruto only smirked.</p><p>“I’ll get my answer out of you.” Naruto started to tickle and play with Kiba’s body making him laugh and loosen his hold on the blanket. Kiba gasped as Naruto grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. Kiba gasped and Naruto grinned.</p><p>“Footy Pajamas Kiba how cute.” Kiba got red and started to push at Naruto. Naruto eyed him the pajamas were brown with little white puppies on them.</p><p>“Fine you saw now get out and don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Aww don’t be embarrassed Kiba it’s really cute, but if you want me to keep it a secret you’re going to have to make it up to me.” Naruto said showing off the bulge in his boxers. Kiba blushed.</p><p>“What are you saying idiot?” Kiba said blushing. Naruto reached down and rubbed the bulge in Kiba’s pajamas.</p><p>“Don’t act innocent Kiba let’s have some fun together.” Kiba moaned as his hardened cock was played with through the fabric of his pajamas. ‘Damn pervert.’</p><p>“Fine but this stays between us.” Kiba said blushing and whimpering.</p><p>Naruto kissed Kiba and gently licked his lip. Kiba opened his mouth and their tongues met in a pleasurable dance. Kiba could taste ramen and something that could be described as Naruto’s flavor. His cock twitched and began to leak. Naruto continued to play with Kiba’s trapped cock until he broke the kiss.</p><p>“Time to roll over puppy.” Kiba growled but did as he was told, and he heard Naruto chuckle. “What?!” Kiba growled.</p><p>“You have a tail on your butt flap.” Naruto said laughter lacing his voice. Kiba blushed and growled softly. Naruto undid the buttons and let the flap fall revealing Kiba’s smooth rear. Kiba gasped as he felt the cool air hit his exposed ass.</p><p>“Naruto…” Kiba moaned.</p><p>Naruto gave Kiba’s ass a light slap. Kiba gasped and then growled. “Get on all fours.” Kiba obeyed and Naruto gave his ass a squeeze. Kiba moaned. Naruto got on the bed. He used his hand to spread Kiba’s cheeks and expose his tight virgin hole. Naruto groped Kiba’s ass earning moans from the Inuzuka.</p><p>Naruto blew on Kiba’s exposed hole earning a whimper from the dog boy. “Ahh Naruto…”</p><p>Naruto released Kiba’s ass and then he reached beneath Kiba to tease his trapped arousal. Kiba groaned and bucked grinding his cock into Naruto’s hand. Naruto then licked his finger and brought it down to Kiba’s hole. Naruto probed his entrance earning whimpers from the other male.</p><p>“Just relax Kiba I’m going to make you feel real good, but I need to stretch you first.” Naruto said thrusting his finger in and out of Kiba. Kiba whimpered and then moaned when he felt Naruto his something deep inside him. “Oh fuck!”</p><p>Naruto smirked and added a second finger and started to finger fuck Kiba aiming for that spot again and again. “You perverted fuck damn it feels good.” Kiba moaned out.</p><p>Naruto chuckled and removed his fingers. Naruto tugged his boxers down and revealed his hard cock. Kiba blushed and nearly creamed himself. “Fuck Uzumaki.”</p><p>Naruto lubed his cock up with his saliva. He brought his cock to Kiba’s hole and Kiba whimpered slightly. “Just relax.” Naruto said leaning over Kiba’s body and nipped at his ear. Kiba groaned but obeyed. When Naruto pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle Kiba yelped and did his best to relax.</p><p>Naruto tried to ease Kiba’s pain by palming his cock and licking at Kiba’s cheek. He also whispered words of encouragement making Kiba whimper. “You’re doing so good Kiba. Just relax you’re so tight.”</p><p>Kiba slowly relaxed as the pleasure worked over his body.  When Naruto felt Kiba was ready he started to push his cock into his ass. Kiba chanted Naruto’s name as he was entered inch by inch. He groaned when he was fully seated on Naruto’s cock and began to pant heavily. Kiba groaned as he felt Naruto’s nest of hair scratch against his ass.</p><p>“Naruto move…” Kiba moaned feeling full and hot. He clenched around Naruto’s hot cock. Naruto groaned and started to move, he aimed for his sweet spot. Kiba howled as Naruto’s cock hit his sweet spot again and again. “You’re so wet Kiba did you cum already?”</p><p>Kiba moaned and did not answer. He bucked back to meet Naruto’s thrusts. His whimpers and moans increased as Naruto squeezed Kiba threw his pajamas. Naruto took his other hand and unzipped Kiba’s pajamas just enough to get access to his nipples.</p><p>Naruto pinched his erect nipples and Kiba yelped and whimpered. Naruto moaned feeling Kiba tighten around him. “Oh you like your nipples teased don’t you.”</p><p>Kiba moaned and shook in pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from drooling. “Kiba are you going to cum? When you do cry my name, and I will feel you with my seed.”</p><p>Kiba moaned and Naruto started fucking him harder. Again Kiba obeyed.</p><p>“NARUTO!!!” Kiba moaned as he came his seed splashed into his pants, he groaned as his seed ran down his legs and pooled into his feet.</p><p>“Kiba!!” Naruto moaned and buried his cock deep into Kiba’s ass and released his seed. Naruto sighed as he filled Kiba with his seed. His cock got soft and he pulled out.</p><p>Naruto pinched his erect nipples and Kiba yelped and whimpered. Naruto moaned feeling Kiba tighten around him. “Oh you like your nipples teased don’t you.”</p><p>Kiba moaned and shook in pleasure, he couldn’t stop himself from drooling. “Kiba are you going to cum? When you do cry my name, and I will feel you with my seed.”</p><p>Kiba moaned and Naruto started fucking him harder. Again Kiba obeyed.</p><p>“NARUTO!!!” Kiba moaned as he came his seed splashed into his pants, he groaned as his seed ran down his legs and pooled into his feet.</p><p>“Kiba!!” Naruto moaned and buried his cock deep into Kiba’s ass and released his seed. Naruto sighed as he filled Kiba with his seed. His cock got soft and he pulled out. He watched as his seed dribbled out and ran down his legs to join Kiba’s cum.</p><p>Kiba moaned as he smelled the mixture of their scents combined in the thick scent of sex. His body was sweaty and spent. He looked back at Naruto as he slipped his boxers back over his cock. Naruto redid the flap over his ass and gave him a light smack.</p><p>Kiba growled. “Watch it Uzumaki.” Kiba's voice was weak. Naruto moved up and kissed him.</p><p>“Hey Inuzuka if you like, let’s do this again, lets extend my sleepover for a week and you bring those pajama’s of yours. We can do it as much as we want.”</p><p>Kiba blushed his body liking the idea very much. “The others will laugh at me.” Kiba said his pride speaking for him.</p><p>“If they do I will beat them up till they forget and kick them out.” Naruto said ruffling Kiba’s messy hair. Naruto gave a kiss to Kiba’s head, before pulling away. Kiba tried to sit up but his sore rear stalled him.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Kiba said blushing. Naruto smiled and went back for another kiss before leaving through the window. Kiba collapsed back down onto his bed drifting off to a blissful slumber taking in Naruto’s scent that was left on him and the warmth of the coupling.</p><p>The next day Kiba went over to Naruto’s house, he wore his pajamas underneath his clothes. When he got into Naruto’s apartment he was shocked to see no one but Naruto. “I postponed the sleepover glad to see you really came.” Kiba tore off his clothes to reveal his pajamas.</p><p>“So do you normally sleep in boxers?” Kiba asked blushing.</p><p>“No I normally sleep naked.” Naruto said pulling Kiba into his bedroom. The two would not be seen but they would be heard, and Naruto got a ton of requests to come to his sleepovers from that day on.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>